


Nuage

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [4/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 5





	Nuage

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Allongés dans l'herbe, à la demande de Luffy, ils regardent les nuages.

-On dirait des fruits.

-Des fruits ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas, encore, faim ?

-Peut être.

-Je trouve que tes fruits sont pour le moins curieux.

-Parce qu'ils sont spéciaux. Ce sont des fruits nuages. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont super bons ! Tu crois que Sanji fait des gâteaux en forme de nuages ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut lui demander.

Luffy se tut alors. Après un petit moment, ce fut Law qui pris la parole.

-Tu es bien calme.

-Je réfléchis.

L'étudiant en médecine leva un sourcil. Il était rare que le plus jeune dise ça, et généralement, ça amenait à des conclusions... disons... Intéressantes ?

-À quoi ?

-Au goût des nuages.

-Et à ton avis ?

-Ils ne sont pas aussi bon que la cuisine de Sanji.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Bien sûr"


End file.
